This invention relates generally to wireless devices and particularly to such devices that handle both wireless and non-wireless applications.
Wireless transceivers may be utilized for cellular telephone communications as well as network communications in networks of processor-based systems. Wireless systems generally include a baseband processing module that executes wireless applications. In addition, a conventional processing function may be utilized which executes applications that are not directly related to the wireless communications.
A problem arises in wireless systems because one application may overwrite instructions that are important for another application. For example, conventional non-baseband applications may overwrite critical baseband code and vice versa. Such overwriting may be the result of inadvertent coding errors or deliberate action by an intruder.
As a result, awkward accommodations must be implemented to facilitate the uneasy marriage between processors related to conventional applications and processors related to wireless applications. In some cases, special software may be utilized. In other cases, completely independent systems may be provided with very limited inter-subsystem communications. As still another alternative, separate storage may be utilized for the separate subsystems. All of these approaches may have the effect of reducing performance and increasing costs in some cases.
Thus, there is a need for a way to handle the disparate needs of the separate processing functions in a single wireless device.